All I Need
by hazel1d18
Summary: Sequel to All I Ever Wanted. One Direction fanfic. Everything is perfect but what if something comes in your way?  It could be good or bad. How can we live with them? LiamxOC LouisxOC HarryxOC


Nicole walked through the halls of Yale. She was walking alone and in school seeing everyone rush around her, hurrying to get to their next classes. She didn't see why everyone was trying to rush. It was a collage class but it isn't going to depend if you took it slowly. She had decided she wanted to go to Yale about a year ago when she, Mia, and Meredith had been looking at collages. Wow. She hadn't even seen Mia or Meredith since graduation. She got an occasional text or phone call from them but nothing special. They always tried to make plans but someone always backed out. Mia had gotten into UNC and was studying being a travel writer. Mia loved to write and she was always writing when they were growing up. Mia was doing well and her and Harry were growing closer every day. They weren't going to break up anytime soon. It was love from the start and love to the end with them. Meredith got into NYU and was studying fashion design. She loved what she was doing and actually loved going to school. Her and Louis were doing fine and tried to spend as much time together as possible. Nicole was concerned that Meredith wanted a future and Louis didn't. They were in love but Louis never really ever talked about settling down. As for Nicole and Liam, they were strong as ever. Nicole didn't complain but she did wish that she could see Liam more. It would have made it so much better. Liam didn't want her to go to school, he wanted her to travel with him, but Nicole wanted to explore new things on her own. Liam was all for that. Right now One Direction was on tour, worldwide. The girls were proud of them and they wanted them to have a good time but they wanted them to be where they were as well. Nicole hadn't really changed but she felt more mature. She had grown up and was ready to bring any challenge available. Liam had called her earlier that week and said they were coming up and going to get everyone together again for a trip. Nicole was excited and she wanted to make it last. Nicole didn't really have any physical changes either. She let her blonde hair grow out and she got a little taller but that's all. As she walked in her class and sat down she looked at the teacher and sighed, it was going to be a long day.

Mia

Mia loved where she was. She loved school. She loved her job. She loved her friends. But most importantly she love Harry and he loved her too. She did admit it was hard to keep a relationship with a pop star. She received a number of death threats but that never got her down. She counted down the days when she would be out of school and could go see the world with Harry. She needed him and he needed her. She didn't want anyone else. He didn't want anything else. It was perfect. When she was done with school, they would get a little place, get married, and start a family. That's the way it was going to go and Mia didn't disagree with anything. When she thought of this her face turned a pink color and a small, soft smile came across her face. She sat studying her books, but she always got distracted. She always thought about her times with Harry. Like when she brought him home for the first time. He had been really nervous. It was weird for her parents to see him in person instead of a poster in Mia's room. She also thought about when they first said they were in love with each other. They had a picnic and they were in each others' arms. Harry mumbled it and Mia instantly said she loved him back. They always called and texted each other. In couple weeks they would all get together. Like old times with her, Meredith, and Nicole with the people they loved. They were sure about it this time. They were all going up to the lake and going to enjoy a week together. Mia hadn't seen Nicole or Meredith for a year and they needed to see each other since they were best friends. Mia really needed to focus so she got back to studying.

Meredith

For the past year Meredith had been living in New York going to school to study fashion. She had always loved putting new colors and designs together. From what she remembered she was always cutting clothes and trying to put things together. She had so much in her life that she loved. She met some new friends at her university. But they could never replace Mia and Nicole. She moved in with a guy named Tyler. Tyler was someone Meredith really looked up to. He was one of her closest friends at school. He was studying technical things that Meredith would fall asleep if he told her. She and Louis were happy or so she thought. Louis was always touring and never had the time to talk. She understood it, but the last time they even saw each other was when Meredith had just moved to New York. That was a year ago. That last time they had time to themselves was when they lay in bed and cuddled with each other. They talked the whole night and when Meredith finally fell asleep. Louis kissed her forehead and then left. He didn't even say goodbye to her. Did he even love her? Did he just use her? Where they ever going to have a future? Meredith had so many questions in her head. She was going to see him in less than a week and she hoped that she could figure out some of those questions. It brought butterflies to her stomach and she hoped that he would do something. She wanted to get married and have a family and she felt like Louis didn't want that. Tyler always talked about what his family was going to be like and how his life would be. Meredith didn't like to listen because she knew she shouldn't set her hope too high. She started to pack and work on her sketches.

Liam

Liam was packing. He was nervous about seeing Nicole; he was going to make everything perfect for her. She was everything to him. He needed to spend this week with her. Everyone was incredibly close now. He still can't believe they met through a little contest. He fell instantly. He was packing and getting ready to get on the plane with Harry and Louis. Zayn and Niall were skipping again because they felt odd when they were around the couples. He got on the plane and sat down. He noticed Harry was excited about seeing Mia. Harry was going to get married to her one day. Everyone knew it. Louis had been really quite the whole trip. It was unusual for him to act this way. Liam knew something was wrong. Liam made the guess that it was about Meredith's roommate, Tyler. That's what Louis usually talked about if anyone spoke about Meredith. Liam put his headphones in and drifted off.

Harry

Harry was so excited to se Mia. He always web chatted with her and talked to her but this time she would be in his arms. They were going to have a great week. One Direction needed time off so they could relax. It had been a crazy year. Harry looked down at the promise ring he had on and smiled. Mia was all his and there's nothing that couldn't be better. They decided to get the rings when Mia started school. He had told her that in a couple years they would have a family and be even happier. When he saw her he was going to run up and hug her. She was everything to him. He looked around the plane and saw Louis quietly thinking to himself. It was odd seeing Louis act this way. He knew what the problem was though. Tyler, Louis hated Tyler and just wanted Meredith to himself. Harry shrugged it off and went back to daydreaming about him and Mia.

Louis

Louis hadn't felt like himself lately. Mainly because of Meredith. His, Meredith. He never saw her anymore. He blamed himself. How could he have left her a year ago? Tyler, that's why. He could never tell Meredith because she and Tyler were friends. What Meredith doesn't know is that the night Louis left Tyler said some things. Tyler said that he would have Meredith all to himself in a little while and that if Louis ever tried to call or text her he would be sorry. Louis was shocked and he wanted to say something back but he was afraid Meredith would wake up and see what was happening. Louis should have said something because Meredith was sad about him leaving and Louis knew Tyler was comforting her. This is why in Louis bag was had a ring inside of it. A ring he had picked out himself. Louis knew if he proposed, Meredith would be his forever. Everyone always thought Louis never wanted to get married, but he secretly did.

The girls

Mia looked around the airport. She couldn't see anyone she knew because there were so many people walking around. She tried to call or text Meredith and Nicole but she didn't have cell service. Then she heard, "Mia, is that you?" Mia turned around to see a girl with pale skin, long deep brown hair and a smile across her face. "Meredith!" Mia ran up and hugged her. It had been so long since they had seen each other. "Let's go find Nicole!" Meredith said. They picked up their things and walked for a while to see and tall blonde holding a coffee and in the other hand holding up her phone to get cell service. "Man, this cell service sucks!" Nicole said to herself. "Tell me about it." Mia said. Nicole looked and then ran up to Mia and Meredith and hugged them. Wow. For the first time in a year they were all together again. "Let's go to the cabin." Nicole said picking up her things and heading toward the taxi. They drove about an hour until they got to the little house. They had never been there before and they wanted to try something new. It was a nice little place that had a modern day theme. It was cozy and the girls loved it. They all got unpacked and starting to catch up on where they had left off. Mia looked at her phone and read out that the boys were going to be there tomorrow. Around eleven or so they all went to bed with excitement in them.

The boys

It turned out that they were early, really early. It was one a clock in the morning and they were tired. All they wanted to do was go to bed. They made their way through the deserted airport and into the taxi. They drove around and then came to a small place in the woods. It had a nice, warm feeling. They got out of the cab and went up to the door. Liam looked around and realized they didn't have a key to it. "Guys, I don't have a key." "What?" Harry whispered. "They didn't give me a key!" Liam whispered not wanting to wake the girls up. "I don't want to wake them up." Louis said. They thought about it and then Harry said, "Look there's a window." They all agreed that they could fit through it and tried to do so.

Mia had been asleep in her room. She dreamt about tomorrow and how Harry would be with her. The room was hot so she cracked the window before she went to bed. It was a cool night. She heard the crickets and the owls in the night and it calmed her down even more. She heard something creak and shrugged then she heard a loud thud that made her sit up. She turned on the light and Meredith and Nicole came rushing in the room to see what happened. They looked at the floor and saw their boyfriends looking up at them smiling and trying to act cool. "Hi, sweetie!" Liam said as he got on his feet and rushed over to give Nicole a hug. Harry ran over to Mia and apologised to her while kissing her. Louis got up and hugged Meredith lightly and she hugged back. She was the same but looked even more beautiful since when he saw her. "Well since everyone's up let's go to the living room and talk." Nicole walked out the room with Liam at her side. Mia sat on Harrys lap as they talked. Liam and Nicole were on the floor and Nicole was between Liams legs. Louis and Meredith sat on the couch closely but not as close as everyone else. Mia finally spoke up, "Meredith I forgot to say but you died your hair and it looks really good." "Thanks, I didn't really want to do it but it was time for a change." Meredith said. Louis really liked it; it made her look older and prettier. They all talked about what was going on in their life's and how excited they were for this week. Mia looked up at the clock and it said three A.M. They all decided it was time for bed so they all got up and went to their rooms. Mia and Harry lay together and talked about how they missed each other. Their fingers were intertwined and their foreheads where right against each other. They would steal a couple kisses before falling asleep. Liam had his arms around Nicole and she had her head resting on his arm. He would lean down to kiss her ear and neck. It tickled her and made her laugh but she loved it. They lay and drifted off until tomorrow. Meredith put her arms around Louis's neck and put her face against his neck. Louis one of his arms on Meredith's back and another one behind his head. They didn't talk or didn't even make eye contact. Meredith buried her face deeper into his neck trying to convince herself not to cry because she knew where this relationship was going.

Over the days everyone did their own thing. Mia and Harry spent most of their time together and so did Nicole and Liam. Meredith and Louis spent time together but didn't really talk. Meredith was questioning a lot of things. Louis knew she felt that way and he was happy that in couple days they would be engaged. Meredith would move in with Louis and she would be away from Tyler for good. He always thought about his life with her. They would have three kids, the oldest, Luke and the twin girls, Elisabeth and Rosie. It would be perfect. Everyone was watching a movie and all Louis could do was eye Meredith. She seemed down and he didn't like seeing her like that.

The next day

They all got up and where eating breakfast. They were deciding about what they wanted to do today. Everyone put out ideas but none were that good. They finally decided to rent mountain bikes and go hiking. It seemed fun so they all went down to the little market and bought them. They all went up to the trail and began biking until they met three different paths. They decided to go off and meet later for diner.

Mia and Harry

They were racing to see who could get to the old tree the fastest. Mia had won but Harry had let her. The price was a kiss from the loser and Harry didn't mind it at all. Mia felt his soft, warm lips on hers. As he put her arms around his neck and put his hands on her back. When the kiss parted they smiled at each other and then gave a quick peck before getting on their bikes again. They sped down the path looking at the beautiful nature around them. They pointed out things that made the other one laugh. This went on for hours and hours before they decided to go back.

Nicole and Liam

Nicole and Liam thought they would park their bikes and go find somewhere to talk. They spend hours lying in each others' arms and talking about things. Unlike Meredith and Louis they talked about their future. They talked about every detail. Nicole was so in love and so was Liam. She had never felt this way about anyone before. "Come on let's go back to the cabin," she said. Liam nodded and followed her back. When they got to the house Nicole led him to their bedroom.

Louis and Meredith

They walked their bikes down the path not talking at all. Meredith felt as if there wasn't anything to talk about anymore. She knew where everything was going so she stopped. Louis looked at her with a weird face not knowing what she was about to do. "Louis, you know I love you but I don't think I can do this without knowing that we won't have a future." Louis looked shocked but he knew this was coming. His plan was to pretend like he didn't want to get married when he really did. "Meredith come on, you know I can't talk about this stuff." Meredith was angry and also about to cry. Little did she know that it was all part of his plan. "Louis please, I need to know." "Fine. Listen, I'm never going to get married. I don't see why people have to." Meredith was shocked. "Okay, I understand." She said softly. Louis bent down and kissed her on the cheek, she usually smiles and then pecks him on the cheek but this time she just kept walking. Louis stood behind her knowing what he had done was wrong.

Mia and Harry

When they got back to the house they found Nicole and Liam on the couch smiling holding hands. "Something happened here." Harry said as he held Mia closer. Liam and Nicole's faces went red. They were caught. "It's okay, were really happy for you." Mia said as she sat down. Suddenly they heard the front door slam and saw Meredith walk in grab a water from the fridge and sit down on the couch. Louis followed in after her and sat down next to her. He looked really sad and she looked like a million mixed emotions. Everyone looked at the couple and Liam spoke up, "Hey I was reading and there's a nice restaurant down a couple miles. Do you guys want to go for date night?" Mia and Harry were in as usual. They looked at Meredith and Louis. Meredith spoke up and said, "I think I'm going to sit this one out." She got up and went to the bedroom to get her phone and then went outside to make a phone call. Louis was shocked; he made her feel this way. He thought it was a great plan but it backfired. "Yeah, I don't feel like going." He looked up and went into the bedroom and lied down to take a nap. "That was weird." Harry spoke. "It's a girl thing" Nicole said. Nicole and Mia went outside to find Meredith crying. They rushed over to her and tried to comfort her. Meredith told her what happened and they felt so bad for her. Meredith got it together and then she got a call from Tyler. She answered it and Nicole and Mia went back inside. They talked and Meredith told him what happened. Tyler sighed and said, "You should know the truth, he left you that night because I caught him sexting a girl. I'm sorry you found out from me." Meredith didn't want to believe it. "No he would never do that to me." "Meredith, why wouldn't he want to be with you? You're the most amazing girl ever and I would kill to be with you. He's been cheating." It all made sense. Meredith's heart dropped. "Meredith, are you still there?" "Yeah, thanks for telling me." Meredith hung up and went in the house and went to the room. Put her bag on the bed waking up Louis. "Sorry I woke you sweetie." She said very sarcastically. He was lost and then she started to pack her things. Louis was confused. "Babe, what are you doing?" "Tyler told me what happened. I know that you're cheating on me." Louis didn't know what to say, "Meredith, that's not true. How could you believe him?" "It all makes sense!" Louis got up and held Meredith, "Please, Meredith you have to believe me." He said while hugging her and kissing her head. Louis went to his bag got the ring and kneeled down. "Please, Meredith, I was acting like a jerk because I was going to surprise you." He said with tears in his eyes. Meredith was shocked with tears running down her eyes as well. "I don't know who to believe." Louis put his arms around her and kept saying, "Please, believe me." Meredith pulled Louis off of her and said, "I need time to think." She grabbed her bag and left. Louis stood there with a ring and a broken heart.

A couple days later

Everyone sat on the couch waiting for Louis to come out. But he didn't. Everyone was waiting. They heard something get up and then they saw Louis in the doorway. He didn't look good. He was wearing the same clothes and he hadn't shaved or showered. He couldn't believe that this happened to him, why him? Why now? Tyler was lying. He was. Why would he ever cheat on the most amazing girl ever? Then his phone beeped. It was from Meredith. _Hey, I'm sorry I rushed out like that. We should discuss this like adults. Call me when you get this._ Louis held up the phone so he could see it better. He sighed and knew what he had to do so he called.

She answered, "Hi Louis."

"Hi."

"Before we talk I'll say this, I love you."

"I love you too"

"Was it true?"

"No, not at all"

"Okay, I believe you."

"What made you believe me?"

"Because when I went to my apartment Tyler tried to hit on me and I knew it was a lie."

Louis smiled in the phone.

"Are you coming back?"

"Only if you want me to."

"Of course, I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Okay, and by the way, I'm looking for a new roommate. Love you"

"Love you too"

Louis jumped in the air and ran out the room hugging everyone and yelling in joy. "She's coming back!" He yelled and he went to get ready for girlfriend. Where they even still together? It didn't matter, she was coming back. The love of his life. He went to get ready for her. He looked great when he was done and all he had the do was wait for her.

Nicole was really happy for them but she felt really sick all of a sudden. She tried everything. But food tasted weird to her now. She was starting to vomit and felt dizzy. Her mood was starting to change too. The worst part was she was late for her period. Could it happen that quickly? What if she was pregnant? She needed a test and quick. "I'm going to go to the store. Anyone want anything?" She asked. "No." Everyone said. Nicole called a cab and went to the store, it took her a while to find the pregnancy test but she did. She paid for them and then went next door to the bathroom. She didn't want to do it at home because someone might see it. It felt weird for her to take it. It had to wait a couple of minutes to work. They were the longest minutes of her life. She looked at the box if it was pink it was positive and if it was blue it was negative. She checked her watch and held up the test to see a bright shade of pink.

Nicole went back and asked Liam if she could talk to him alone. He followed her into their bedroom and she sat him down. "Liam no matter what happens, I love you and you don't have to do anything if you don't want to." Liam was lost. "Okay, what's this about?" Nicole took a deep sigh and then spoke, "I'm pregnant." She thought Liam would never want to see her again. To her surprise she looked up to see a big smile on his face. "What?" He asked. "I'm pregnant." Liam jumped up and hugged her tightly. "Nicole, you just made me the happiest man ever!" Nicole was shocked, but she always wanted kids and she couldn't think of anyone else to be the father. "Let's not tell anyone now," Nicole said. "I'm with you on that." Liam spoke. They came out of the room to Louis and Harry in a thumb war and Mia was taping it on her phone. Louis looked like he was going to win but at last second he let Harry win because Mia was there. "Good game, lad." Louis said shaking Harry's hand. "So Mia, Harry do you still want to go to the restaurant?" Nicole asked. "Yeah, anything for my winner." Mia said hugging Harry. Louis rolled his eyes and then said, "I'm going to wait for Meredith." He got up and went to get the ring. "I'm also going to make this place more romantic, after all I am proposing to her."

At diner

They all sat at a table as they waited for their meals to arrive. Nicole almost through up when a waiter came by with a plate of lobster. She loved lobster but the baby hormones were doing it to her. Liam saw this and held her hand letting her know he was there. Other than that it had been a good night so far. Nicole was in one of her favorite dresses. It was a simple and elegant short red dress. Mia wore a deep blue knee length dress that she loved dearly. Harry and Liam were in classic tux. They were all talking and having a great time until a girl who had a mini lime green dress came up to their table and slapped Harry, "You don't remember me do you?" She said growling. Harry tried to play cool, "No sorry, I think you're confused with someone else." "Really well does this promise ring look familiar?" She held out her hand and Mia gasped. It had been the some ring he had given her. The girl saw Mia's reaction and said, "If your smart don't stick with him. He tells you he loves you then goes off with another one." Harry was stunned. Yes, he had done it in the past but Mia really meant something to him. Harry looked over at Mia and she looked hurt. "I'm so sorry." Was all he managed to say. Mia got up and walked out of the restaurant. Harry tried to follow but couldn't keep up. "Too much drama." Liam said as he banged his head on the table as Nicole played with his hair.

Louis

Louis had to make sure everything was perfect. He put out candles and put on slow music. He wore casual clothing and opened a bottle of red wine. He never really drank and neither did Meredith but he thought it would be a nice touch. He had his ring in his pocket and he tried to calm down from the adrenaline running through him. Then the door opened and he saw Meredith at the door way. "Hey, is anyone here?" She asked. She stepped in and put her bags down. Louis snuck up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "Hello." He whispered in her ear. Meredith turned around and pecked him on the lips. "Hi." Louis took her hand and they went to the couch. They sat on the couch and talked about what had happened. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you at first. I was just mad about the whole future thing." "I know you were and I would be to." Louis held her even closer. She put her head on his chest so she could his heart beat rapidly. He put his arms around her and she reached up and kissed him hard. They had both been waiting for this kiss for months. It was all worth it. It reminded them of when they had just started to date. The kiss was really passionate and it started to turn a little heated. Before things got out of hand Louis stopped. "Wait, I have to do something." Louis grabbed the ring out of his pocket and kneld down. "Meredith, will you marry me?" Meredith knew it was coming and was really excited. "Yes! Of course." Louis slid the ring onto her finger and reached up and kissed her. For the first time in a while Louis had butterflies. They were in love and no one could ever get in their way of that. Meredith licked the bottom of Louis lips, signaling that she wanted tongue Louis opened his mouth and their tongues instantly came into battle. Meredith moaned in pressure and Louis took her to their bedroom.

Mia

How could he have done this to her? Did she even mean anything to him? She walked in the door to find the whole place romantic and she saw Meredith's luggage on the floor. They were probably having sex and she didn't want to disturb them so she went in her room and sat down on the bed and started to cry. She knew her life was a fairy tale ever since they had started to date. Why did she have to know about this now? Everything was so perfect. Every detail was amazing. Until a tiny scratch gets in your way and everything stops in place. She took off the stupid ring and threw it outside her window. She fell on the bed letting out a big sigh. Before falling asleep she felt a tear escape her eye.

Harry

Harry ran as fast as he could. Running and trying to get back to the house. Mia took the car and he needed to get back as soon as possible. If she left he wouldn't know what he would do without her. He saw how down Louis was and he knew it would be worse for him. So he gave that girl a ring? He loved Mia and he needed to prove it. He finally got back to the house. He kept his head down. He saw her ring in the drive way. He picked it up and went inside trying to think of plans for apologizing.

Liam and Nicole

They needed time away from everything so they decided to rent a hotel. Liam laid down on the bed, sighing in relief. Finally peace and quiet. Nicole came and lay down next to him. She cuddled up next to him. He put his hands on her stomach and rested his forehead on hers. He was so excited that he would be the father of Nicole's kids. They talked about what they wanted to name him or her. After collage Nicole would move in with Liam and they would have everything. The hard part was telling everyone. Their friends, family, and the whole world. They fell asleep with huge smiling faces.

Meredith and Louis

Louis let out a long sigh. Meredith looked up and smiled at him. She had her arms wrapped around his neck. Only this time she looked him straight in the eye. They lay next to each other under the covers. Louis stroked her hair and he pecked her on the lips and cuddled closer to her. He saw her eyes start to close and then shoot up again. He whispered in her ear, "Go to sleep love." Meredith agreed and kissed him one more time before drifting off. Louis smiled to himself seeing a small ring on her figure before drifting off himself.

Harry

Harry had fallen asleep on the couch since Mia was mad at him. He had the most massive headache. He had a plan but he needed Liam and Louis for it. He couldn't sing because Louis did that to Meredith a while back. So he had a better plan. It was going to take some work but it would be worth it he hoped. He got up and made a couple calls. Then he went in Meredith and Louis bedroom to try to get them in.

Nicole and Liam

Liam woke up to see his droll on the pillow. He sat up and looked around him. At first he had forgotten that he and Nicole rented a hotel. He noticed that Nicole wasn't in bed with him so he got up and walked around. He didn't see her in the room so he got dressed and went to go find her. He looked for a while with no luck what so ever. He went to get something to eat so he went to the hotel restaurant and sat at a table. He looked over and saw Nicole sitting near him. He walked over to her and sat with her. "Nicole, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you." Nicole just stared at her drink and then spoke up, "Liam, I'm so scared. I don't think I can do this. I haven't even graduated collage yet." Liam moved closer to her. He knew it was harder on her than it was on him. "Nicole, I promise with all my heart that everything will be okay. I won't leave your side ever. You are the one for me." It meant a lot to Nicole that Liam had said it. Nicole reached over and grabbed his hand before kissing him softly. Liam still felt nervous when he kissed her. It was good though. He felt like everything should be perfect for her. When they parted Nicole stood up and said, "Come on, lets' go back home."

Louis and Meredith

Meredith woke up with Louis's arms around her. She felt really warm next to him even if she was in a cami and shorts while he was just in boxers. She smiled and pecked him on the cheek. Louis moaned and mumbled, "Five more minutes." She started to try to get him up but he wouldn't budge. "Louis, get up." At this point Meredith was getting a little annoyed so she got on top of him and started to throw pillows at him. Louis started to laugh and stared throwing pillows at her to. They didn't even notice Harry standing in the doorway. "Well, looks like someone made up." Meredith and Louis both turned around shocked. "Hey, Harry. What's new?" Meredith said trying to avoid the fact that she was still on top of Louis. "Well, I kind of need your help." "With what?" Louis asked getting more concerned for his best friend. Harry told them the story and they honestly couldn't believe it. "Harry, I'm really sorry." Meredith said she put her hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, me too." Louis said throwing on some clothes. "It's not your fault, but I have a plan and I need your help." After Harry went on about what he wanted to do. After Meredith and Louis looked at each other before saying, "Were in."

Mia

Mia tried to sleep it off, but it was no use. In the middle of the night she went to get a drink but then saw Harry on the couch. She quickly ran back into her room before he woke up. She ran under the covers and tried to fall asleep fast. Everything reminded her of him. She looked at her clock. Crap, it was 7 in the morning. She would never get any sleep. To her luck, she finally started to drift off before she felt arms shaking her awake. "Mia! Get up!" She heard Meredith screaming in her ear. Mia mumbled something that sounded bad and Meredith walked into the kitchen. "Thank God, she's gone." Mia said to herself before lying back in bed. To her surprise Meredith came in with two pots and started to bang them together. "Mia! We have to get up!" Mia shot up out of bed and screamed, "WHAT!" "Rise and shine, we have a big day ahead of us." Meredith said throwing her hands in the air. "Meredith, I don't feel like doing anything today. Something happed last night and I know that Harry is here." "I know what happened and don't worry; Louis took Harry out for breakfast so that you could think." Mia sighed, "Thanks, I guess I just need girl time." "Well duh, and have you seen Nicole and Liam?" "No, I think I left them at the restaurant." "Okay, I'll call her later. I'm going to go fix breakfast." Meredith said as she stepped out the room. Mia sighed once more before getting up and getting ready for her day.

Nicole and Liam

They sat in the taxi talking about what happened last night. "What do you think we're going to do?" Liam asked as he held her hand. "I don't know." Then Liam got a call, it was from Harry, "Hello?" He answered it. Liam didn't say anything for a while and just kept mumbling, "Uh-huh," Nicole was waiting and then Liam spoke, "Yeah, were in, see you soon." Liam hung up and turned to see Nicole with a puzzled look on her face. "What's the plan?" Nicole asked. Liam told her what it was and she happily agreed. "It's also a good plan to tell everyone about Dianna." Liam looked down confused. "Who's Dianna?" "If our baby is a girl, I really want it to be named Dianna." Liam liked the name a lot and thought it was perfect. "I love it, but why Dianna?" "Because of Dianna Argon. She's been my inspiration for years!" Liam laughed as he knew the girls were obsessed with glee. They got out of the taxi and Liam made his way to his car. "See you soon." "Okay." Nicole pecked his lips and watched him drive off. Nicole went into the house and made her way inside.

The boys

Louis and Harry found a small diner where they weren't recognized as much as normal. They ordered their food and started to make plans. They set up as much as they could. They saw Liam drive up and waved to him to come sit with them. They talked about when and where they would meet the girls. Louis texted Meredith the final plans before paying and getting up. They had a lot of work that they needed to do but it would be worth it.

The girls

Nicole, Meredith, and Mia got ready and went shopping. Classical. Who cares about anything when you have friends and a credit card? They always went shopping and tried on the most expensive dresses. They ran around the mall looking at the newest things and what they could find. They went store to store looking for things and then Meredith stopped in place. "Look" She said pointing to a short looking man who was wearing stripes. "Is that Jordan?" Nicole asked trying to see if that was really him. "Yeah, I think that's him." It had been so long since they saw him. He hadn't changed at all. He had told them about the contest to meet One Direction. He looked over and shouted, "Hey!" They all walked up to him. "What's up?" Mia asked. "Well my cousin and I are shopping." Jordan said with a sad look on his face. "Jordan!" They turned around to see his cousin. "I found the One Direction poster I wanted." She handed it to him and then gasped, "Your dating Liam!" She said pointing to Nicole. "Yep, that's me." "And you're dating Louis." "Engaged is the word I use." Meredith said holding up her hand. "You're dating Harry." Mia looked down, "Well, not anymore." "I'm sorry. If it helps I always thought Zayn was the cutest. Isn't that right Jordan?" Jordan looked down at the girl and then spoke up, "I think it's time to go, it was nice seeing you." As he grabbed her hand and walked away. "That was odd." Meredith said scratching her head. Nicole pointed to a store and then said, "We have to go in there." They turned around and saw a dress store. They all smiled and then walked in.

The boys

"Vas hapenin!" Zayn said as he ran up hugging the boys. Niall followed quickly behind him. "I'm really glad you guys showed up." Harry said smiling. "Well, we knew you needed help so why not?" Niall said. "Well we have two hours until they get here, so I guess we should start." Louis asked getting the supplies and started to walk down the shore. They boys followed him and started to help. Harry thought to himself. What if this doesn't work? What if Mia doesn't want him back? He couldn't think like that. He knew he had to keep this positive if it was going to work.

The girls

"Nicole, you have to buy that!" Nicole looked down and saw the dress. It was a light pink chiffon dress with a small black sash around the waist. The dress was strapless and came down to her knees. Nicole really liked it. "It's simple, elegant, and we all know pink is your color." "So is that a thumps up?" Nicole asked. "Two thumps up." Meredith said as she put up her thumbs. "Wow. Getting two thumbs up from Meredith is a miracle." Mia joked. "Are you a fashion designer? Didn't think so!" Meredith responded with a smile on her face. "So do you think I should get it?" "Yes!" Mia and Meredith said. "Okay then." "Meredith go try on that dress." Mia said pointing to a dress. "Okay, its' not really me but whatever." Meredith tried it on and came out. "Meredith, buy it now or I will." Nicole said holding up her wallet. It was a casual white dress that had a small pink belt. It fitted her shoulders lightly and it came down to a little over her knees. "Fine, I think I'm going to get it." Meredith said. "Mia, it's your turn!" Nicole said while cheering. Mia got up and picked a dress she liked. Before changing she saw Meredith take out her phone and read something to Nicole. She didn't know what was up. Mia got into the dress and then walked out. "Mia it's so you." Meredith said. The dress was a dark blue-green and it had some shinny sequins on it. It was a one shoulder dress and it was a nice length. "Yeah, I'm going to get this." They walked out and paid for their dresses. Meredith wanted for them to keep the dresses on for some reason. Mia did as she wanted but something was very supicous about everything. They got in the car and Meredith drove. Mia was so tried she drifted off.

The boys

"Their going to be here soon so calm down." Liam said as Harry sat down. Harry dressed up for everything. He didn't like wearing fancy clothing but if it meant something to Mia it was worth it. He straightened his tie and waited for them. Liam looked down at Harry and quietly laughed. He knew it was going to work. He had known the girls for a while and he knew Mia couldn't resist. He was wearing nice clothing, not as nice as Harry but it was still fancy. Louis dressed in his casual self. He loved being romantic but it was Harrys' night tonight. He hoped the best for his friend and waited for the girls to come. Louis kind of laughed when he saw Zayn and Niall dressed up. _God, this is going to be good._ He thought to himself before checking the time.

The girls

Mia woke up to see that she was still in the car and to see Meredith and Nicole singing a Justin Timberlake song while driving. "Guys, where are we?" "We decided to go to the beach." Meredith said in a soft voice. "Were not even dressed for the beach, we have on dresses and heels on. Turn the car around." "No. Majority rules." Nicole said giving Meredith a high five. Mia sighed and sunk into the seat of the car. She knew she wasn't going to win. Meredith drove up to a spot and they all got out. They took off their heels and went walking. It was dark out and it was a little cold. Mia saw a little place where someone had set up a fancy diner. "Wow. That's really romantic. I wish I was that girl." Mia sighed. She missed Harry even though she was mad. "Let's go crash it!" Meredith said grabbing Nicole and Mia and running up to it. "Meredith, that's not a good idea." Mia said trying to pull them back. Nicole and Meredith won as they got closer to it Meredith and Nicole stopped. "We were starting to get worried that you weren't going to show up." Mia turned around to see Harry holding a single tulip. "Give me one chance tonight, to show you how much I love you." Mia slowly nodded her head and looked over at Meredith and Nicole, "Did you know about this?" "Maybe." Nicole said before taking Liam's hand and guiding him away. "Is Louis here?" Meredith asked looking around. "He's taking a walk in that direction." Harry said pointing. "See you later." Meredith said slipping away. "Shall we sit?" Harry said pulling Mia's chair out. Mia was so happy all she could do was nod.

Nicole and Liam

They walked down the beach hand in hand. Nicole leaned into Liam and they talked, "Do you think it worked?" "I'm pretty sure." "Good, it would be weird having to pick sides and all that." Nicole said, looking up at the stars. "What are you thinking about?" Liam asked as he looked up at them too. "I'm thinking about how happy were going to be." Liam kissed the top of her head and mumbled, "Uh-huh." She looked up at Liam and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Don't forget about Dianna." Nicole smiled and said, "How could I?" She leaned in and pressed her lips against his. They both felt lost in the kiss, like all of their troubles disappeared instantly. Nicole felt Liam smile in the kiss and she smiled back. They both knew this was it for them. They didn't mind. Liam knew Nicole was his forever.

Meredith and Louis

Meredith walked for a while trying to find Louis. She finally saw a familiar figure sitting on the edge of the peer and came up behind him, "Hi." She said softly. Louis was a little shocked and then realized Meredith was there. "Hello." Meredith bent down and pecked him on the lips. She sat next to him and Louis scooted closer to her. They talked for a bit until Louis stood up and help out his hand, "May I have this dance?" "Yes." Meredith said as he pulled her up. He put his hands on her hips and she put her arms around his neck. They started to sway back and forth. "I never thought you were a dancer." She said. "You might be surprised." He said smiling. He put his forehead on hers and their lips were close to each other. Louis smiled as he got closer to her. She felt his lips on hers. They were warm and soft. Every kiss they ever had felt like the first one. Every day they knew something new about each other and they loved it. They knew their hearts belonged together.

Harry and Mia

"Hello my name is Zayn and this is my assistant Niall and we will be your waiters tonight." Mia softly laughed. They were dressed up in white tuxes like the waiter's wear in the really old movies. Harry felt little embarrassed, the outfits weren't his plan. "I'm sorry about what happened. I use to do that but now I met you everything changed. I love you with all my heart. You can ask any other girl and they will tell you I never did this for them." Harry said looking at Mia. Mia couldn't help it. It was killing her. She wanted him so badly and she couldn't help it. She loved him and he loved her. It was like that. So simple. Mia reached over and kissed Harry hard. Harry was shocked that she forgave him so quickly. They parted because they heard, "It's about time Zayn." "I know but it's just so sweet." Zayn said pretending to cry. When Zayn and Niall saw that Mia and Harry were looking at them they quickly turned away and started to talk something else. "I'm sorry about them." Harry said taking Mia's hand. "It's fine." Mia spoke. For the rest of the night they enjoyed their meal and then saw Meredith and Louis walk up. "Did it work?" Louis asked. "Yeah, were together again!" Mia said leaning into Harry. "Thank, God!" Meredith said throwing her hands in the air. "Awww look they made up!" Nicole said as her and Liam walked up. Everyone sat on the sand as they listened to how miserable it is to not have a girlfriend from Zayn and Niall and then suddenly Liam spoke up, "Nicole and I have something to say." Nicole sighed and then spoke up, "I'm pregnant." Everyone's mouths dropped. "What?" Was all the response they got back. "Nicole were so happy for you." Meredith said and everyone nodded. "Thanks, we thought you guys would yell." Liam sighed. Then, Zayn grabbed five dollars from his pocket and handed it to Harry. "You were right about who was going to get pregnant first." Harry smiled and put the money in his pocket. "Who did you bet on Zayn?" Nicole asked. Zayn looked down and then quietly responded, "Meredith." Everyone laughed besides Meredith and Louis. "That's not true." Meredith said. "Yes it is, we all know you and Louis try to do it whenever you can." Niall said laughing. "That's not all true." Louis said looking away. They all laughed and enjoyed the rest of their night. Everything was perfect for them. They always had each others' back though good or bad. And now, they only had to wait for the future.


End file.
